You Can't Kill A Memory
by The Almighty Shipper
Summary: Simple Anakin and Ahsoka


Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters go to their respective owners.

"At last our long awaited meeting has finally arrived" said Darth Vader.

"I'm glad I gave you something to look forward too" She said taking a few steps forward.

"We need not be adversaries, the emperor will show you mercy, if you tell me where the remaining Jedi can be found" Vader said

"There are no Jedi, you and your inquisitors have seen to that" Ahsoka said with conviction.

"Perhaps this child will confess what you will not" Vader said turning his sight to Ezra.

"I was beginning to believe I knew who you were behind that mask, but it's impossible, my master could never be as vile as you" Ahsoka said to turn Vader's attention back to her.

"Anakin Skywalker was weak, I destroyed him" Vader said

"Then I will avenge his death" Ahsoka said grasping her lightsabers

"Revenge is not the Jedi Way" Vader said almost mockingly

"I am no Jedi" Ahsoka said activating her lightsabers along with Vader activating his. Once their lightsabers clashed against one another's it triggered a memory that both of them had tried so hard to forget.

That memory was one of the last missions Anakin and Ahsoka had been assigned before Ahsoka left the Jedi order. To Anakin and Ahsoka it was a basic routine take back base back from the evil forces of the separatists, it wasn't guarded by any notorious sith lords only a few middle ranking droids. Ahsoka had just turned eighteen a few weeks ago and she was growing into a full fledged togruta but more important a more attractive female. Now she was a legal adult and could do things she never dreamed of she could stay out as late as she wanted, go to clubs, make love (all of which without letting the Jedi council know about). The third which Ahsoka wanted to try out of all the three.

Anakin and Ahsoka had all but taken the base with Captain Rex leading the clones right behind the two Jedi. In the other room there were grunt droids along with a Viceroy advisor. Once Anakin had had cut open the sealed door he took one all of the droids single handedly, Ahsoka watched as Anakin took out the droids with no problem what so ever. From Ahsoka's point of view it was as if watching a dream, her attention was fixed on Anakin, he was brave he was handsome, Ahsoka just stood in place wondering why this was turning her on she and Anakin had done this before but this time was different. Rex eventually snapped Ahsoka back to reality.

"Uh miss Tano the battle is over" Rex said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh yes um thanks Rex" Ahsoka said walking toward the Viceroy advisor who was at the mercy of Anakin.

"You viceroy scum never learn do you?" Anakin asked while cracking a smirk.

"Master I think that's enough he gets the message" Ahsoka said slapping handcuffs on the Viceroy advisor.

Anakin chuckled watching Ahsoka take the Viceroy advisor away, as she walked away he noticed her ample ass which sparked his interest.

"Thank you Master Skywalker this will be a great vantage point for carrying out further missions" the hologram Mace Windu said with Obi wan alongside with him.

"Thank you master Windu, always a pleasure knocking down a few battle droids" Anakin joked as the holograms disappeared ending the report.

Ahsoka was in her room in her nightly attire, when she heard a knock on her door. She opened the door to see her master holding something in his hand.

"Hey snips, I know we never really did celebrate your birthday, so I thought now was as good a time as any" Anakin said revealing a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

"Master it's fine I mean it's flattering you remembered but you didn't have too" Ahsoka said blushing from the fact that her master trusted her enough he was going to share a drink with her.

"Oh please Snips I would never forget, and I think its time, there is nothing in the Jedi code that says we can't share a friendly drink, you should have seen Master Obi wan when I turned eighteen he did the same thing I'm doing right now" Anakin said smiling.

"Oh OK why not" Ahsoka said getting up while Anakin poured the glasses.

Time seemed to pass so fast before the two Jedi knew it the bottle was completely empty and the effects were clearing taking effect on the two. They were reminiscing about good old and sometimes embarrassing times about the two being padawans. However the thought on Ahsoka's mind was asking Anakin if he would want to try making love to her, she of course loved him but couldn't ever bring herself to tell him. Anakin was saying how he should get going and let her get back to sleep, Ahsoka leaped up and stopped him.

"Wait no Master I want to you too stay there's something I want to ask you" Ahsoka said grabbing Anakin's arm pulling him to sit down with her.

"Well what is it Ahsoka if you don't want me to leave that badly it must be important" Anakin said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Um well Master as you know I'm eighteen and there are certain things I can do now that I could only dream of doing when I was a teenager" Ahsoka said nervously pointed out by the redness of her cheeks.

"And I was wondering if I could try one of these things with you" Ahsoka finished.

"Uh sure but what do you wanna try this late at night though" Anakin said taking sip out of his glass again.

"Um Um, Master I… I …. I wanna have sex with you" Ahsoka blurted covering her mouth just after she said those words.

Anakin went wide eyed and almost spat out the alcohol she just had drank.

"Wait what?!" Anakin asked rhetorically

"I… I mean if you don't want to that's fine too" Ahsoka said trying to hide he face.

"It's just Ahsoka I mean you're attractive sure but I mean I'm your Master and on top of that Jedi aren't supposed to be romantically involved" Anakin said blushing slightly at his apprentices offer.

"I know Master it's just… I really am in love with you Anakin and I want my first time to be with you" Ahsoka said with tiny tears forming in her eyes.

"Ahsoka this is just I mean I… I…"Anakin was at a loss for words and also being cut off by Ahsoka's lips meeting his. At first Anakin tried to protest by trying to push Ahsoka off but her determination kept her on top of him. It was not a surprise his stubbornness had to have rubbed off on her.

Ahsoka's tongue found its way to Anakin's and her tongue started to caress his tongue, Anakin could only take so much before giving in to his lust. Anakin eventually stopped resisting and wrapped his arms around Ahsoka as they locked tongues and battled for supremacy. They eventually broke apart still tongues savagely not wanting to separate. Anakin eventually made his way to her neck where he tugged at her skin with his teeth making Ahsoka moan and grab his hair. Ahsoka loved every minute of this, the man of her dreams was doing this to her, she loved it when Anakin would suck on her neck, but she wanted more placing Anakin's hand on her left breast where his finger played with the nipple.

Wanting to move forward Anakin used the force to unclapse Ahsoka's bra, revealing her perky yet succulent breasts, the sight drove Anakin mad with desire sucking and playing with every inch of her breasts. The way Anakin went after her breasts made Ahsoka almost scream with pleasure as her body heated up. Ahsoka was grinding against Anakin's manhood almost poking through his pants. Ahsoka broke off and went for Anakin's manhood. However Anakin had other ideas.

"Uh uh ladies first" Anakin said stopping Ahsoka

Anakin pushed her back revealing her white panties clearly soaking through, even Anakin's barely touching her budding womanhood was enough to make Ahsoka quiver with ecstasy. Anakin removed her skirt for her while Ahsoka ruffled through Anakin's hair as he took in her scent. Anakin also removed her panties, slipping his tongue into her womanhood made her squeal as she couldn't handle the intense feeling of pleasure. Anakin had no problem finding her clit making Ahsoka's back arch back she felt as if her body was on a passionate fire. His tongue swirled around and around drove Ahsoka crazy as she could feel her reaching her climax, when Anakin licked her clit ferociously making her climax hard wrapping her legs around Anakin's head pushing his tongue deeper inside as she climaxed, Ahsoka's thighs shaking while they wrapped around Anakins head.

Ahsoka was now breathing hard but quickly got back up and this time pushing Anakin down and keeping him down with her free hand. Without even removing his pants Ahsoka pulled Anakin's cock through his pants and begin to suck it with blind passion and obsession. He was so much bigger than she even thought, his cock reached the back of her throat. Anakin simply loved the feeling of her tongue sliding up and down his cock he felt he had died and gone to heaven. Ahsoka amped up her game by licking and sucking the tip which made Anakin groan with pleasure not wanting to release his cum so quickly. Anakin was loving every moment of this, he had fantasized about Ahsoka before but this was better than he could imagine. Anakin then used his hand to bob Ahsoka's head up and down forcing his manhood into her mouth deeper and deeper with every bob.

Anakin couldn't take it anymore he pushed himself on top of Ahsoka, desire clearly in his eyes. However he realized what he was doing and the look on Ahsoka's face, it seemed to be a mix between fear and anxiousness, her face crimson with from the heat she was feeling from the lust.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka" Anakin said realizing he might have pushed it too far.

"No It's alright I'm ready...skyguy I wouldn't have it any other way" Ahsoka said rubbing his cheek.

"Are you sure Ahsoka it's going to hurt at first" Anakin reassured

"I'm sure Anakin you're the one that I want to lose my virginity too" Ahsoka said reassuring Anakin.

They both locked lips and with that Anakin began to push his tip inside making Ahsoka wince at first, and with one big thrust Anakin entered Ahsoka's womanhood. This made Ahsoka wince at the pain, as sound Anakin couldn't bare to heard as he tried to back out not wanting to cause Ahsoka pain. But Ahsoka kept him inside, reassuring him with her eyes, Ahsoka gave him the go ahead to continue thrusting once the pain finally subsided. Anakin pushed his huge member inside making Ahsoka gasp at the intense pleasure Anakin was bringing her, she could hardly contain herself, she didn't even care anymore if somebody heard them. As Anakin thrusted Ahsoka grabbed his back and was scratching his back with her nails, but the pain was over powered by the pleasure.

Eventually Anakin and Ahsoka switched positions with Ahsoka ontop of Anakin, she slid his huge manhood inside of her as she pressed her hands down on her masters chest from the pleasure. Anakin then grabbed Ahsoka by the hips and the two began to make love with such ferocity and lust taking over and consuming them both. As Ahsoka bounced up and down on Anakins manhood, Anakin used his hands to savagely caress her breasts.

The two Jedi continued to make love for an hour and with every minute of it the pleasure kept rising to the point of them both letting out loud and pleasurable moans. The two kissed passionately as they were both reaching their climax, they both had their arms wrapped around each other. Their groans and moans were becoming more loud and more intense.

In a final embrace the two Jedi let their orgasms come as they squeezed each other. The two were breathing harder than they had ever before, for Ahsoka it was her first real orgasm, for Anakin it was the best orgasm he had ever felt. Anakin and Ahsoka didn't separate at first they shared one last passionate kiss before succumbing to their exhaustion, the two fells asleep in each other arms.

It was true that they both did love each other for the next couple of days they had secretly started seeing each other, Anakin even planned on leaving Padme for her, but then the accusation brought up against Ahsoka came into play and it ended with Ahsoka leaving the Jedi order despite Anakin's numerous requests for her to stop, this broke Anakin's heart in two, he really had fallen for her and now she was leaving him forever.

 **Ahsoka showed up out of nowhere and slashed off apart of Darth Vader's mask making him cry out in pain. Just as she was about to escape she heard the familiar voice she had loved long ago.**

"Ahsoka….Ahsoka" Was all Ahsoka heard, she realized that voice was not the cold sith lord Darth Vader, no this was her former master Anakin... Skyguy.

"Anakin" Ahsoka said looking straight into his one eye that was showing.

"I won't leave you not this time" Ahsoka said making one last attempt to pull her master back into the light.

Darth Vader stood up in silence, he seemed to be either reflecting or contemplating for what seemed like forever but was just seconds in reality. With one tear trickling down his face and a deep breath Vader broke the silence.

"Then you will die" Vader said activating his light saber

Ezra tried to intervene but Ahsoka used the force to stop them and keep them in the ship as they made their escape.

With the temple destroyed and the duel between Vader and Ahsoka ending in victory for Vader, he walked out with clear injuries to his suit.

"I am so sorry... Ahsoka" Anakin said as another tear trickled down his face.


End file.
